Enemy of the Gods
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: The daughter of Kronos.Join her as she tries hide from the world when Zeus sentenced her to a life of immorality.Might be good of a normal person,but when you're a child of the titan god of time,staying frozen in time is torture.LoveTearsDeath. Pure Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, I really like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but, sadly, I do not own it or help write the series in anyway. **

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

No one ever noticed her. She didn't mind. She was never claimed, though she's been at camp since she was nine years old. She's insanely beautiful, but she's not Aphrodite's child. She's great at archery and singing, but she's not Apollo's child. She doesn't shoot lightning from her fingertips, she doesn't talk to fish, and she doesn't control the dead. She knows nothing of marriage and love, she's not Hera's. She doesn't look for fights, she's not Ares kid. She doesn't control plants or grapes. She's not good at building things. She's not wise, so she's not Athena. She's doesn't steal so she's not Hermes child. She was found at the Lotus Casino, and no one knows how long she's been there.

No one knows her background, and they didn't really notice her until Percy Jackson declared for all half-bloods to be claimed. One question burns in everyone's mind when she's not around, _who is she_?

**Chapter 1**

"To whoever my father is" I muttered and threw the best of my meat in the fire.

We walked to our tables and I sat farthest away from everyone at the Hermes' table. I pushed my steak away from me and twirled a piece of my long, pale blond hair. It's been a year since the famous hero Percy Jackson made his wish, but why wasn't I claimed? I'm thirteen now, isn't it a matter of time?

Maybe my father doesn't care. Maybe I should just run away, I'm no use at camp here. No one acknowledge my presence, I wouldn't be missed. That's it, I made my choice.

I stood up, no one even glanced at me. Anger sired inside me, I _hate _being ignored. But, it also makes me feel like I'm useless. Tears welled up in my dark, almost black, eyes. I started running back to the Hermes cabin.

I took out my softball bag and stuffed clothes and necessities in it. I changed from my sweats to my black skinny jeans and put my black sweat over my dark red shirt. I put on black converse and put my bag over my shoulders. I took one last look in the mirror. A pale scar ran from my ear to my chest, I got that in a battle while we were playing Capture the Flag. It showed clearly because of my pale skin. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put some black mascara and eyeliner on. I grabbed my bow and arrow and strapped it to my back, and strapped my dagger to my belt.

I marched out the cabin and made my way to Half-blood Hill.

"Arlene!" I heard someone shout.

I stopped in my tracks and turned. "What?" I growled.

"Where are you going?" Chiron yelled.

All eyes were one me. "I'm leaving, there's no reason for me to stay here" I called back.

"It's no safe for-"

"I know it's not safe!" I yelled angrily. "No one ever noticed me here, so you won't really be losing anyone! I've been here _five_years and still haven't been claimed! I am leaving and you can't stop me!" I screamed.

Chiron stayed silent. I turned and continued walking to Half-blood hill. Right when I crossed the border, everyone gasped. I slowly turned, wondering why they all gasped. They were looking at something above my head.

I glanced upwards, finally hoping I was being claimed. But, my eyes widened in terror. The was a sign, a stopwatch. I am Kronos' daughter. The daughter of the king of titans, titan god of time and the ages.

I looked back at everyone. They were looking at me with terror in their eyes.

"Arlene" Chiron started.

I shook my head and raced past the border again and kept running. I ran through trees, ran past buildings, and jumped over gates. I finally stopped when the sky was pure black. I doubled over, trying to catch my breath. I was in Central Park, Manhattan.

I covered my mouth with my hand and screamed as loud as I could. This is so freaking _stupid! _I can't believe I'm a daughter of Kronos! The evilest god ever! I should just kill myself before I try and control the world. Just than it started raining and thundering. I guess Zeus found out about me.

I jumped to the side when the hair on my neck stood up. Where I was standing, stood Zeus. I got up and started running from him.

"Freeze!" He yelled and I complied.

I slowly turned, his face was pure hatred. "Arlene, daughter of Kronos. You are sentenced to live an ageless life." he announced.

I blinked. "You mean..immortal? Why, and how is that bad?" I questioned.

Anger flared in his eyes and I backed away. "Yes, Immortal. Everyone one of your friends and family are going to grow old and die, and you will have to see their lives past by your eyes while you remain the same age. Time and Ages seem to be your power, now how would you like it when it stood still for you? You are being punished for your father did. No questions. You sentence starts, _now._" He explained.

Right than, I felt a bit stronger, but a sense of dread followed. I can't live like this. But I have to. This is awful. All because of my stupid father. I turned my head when Zeus glowed.

"If you do one thing wrong, you will find yourself in the exact position as your father!" The sky boomed.

I sat down in the rain. _Glad my eyeliner is waterproof. _I thought bitterly. And that's when a monster decided to attack me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**And that's the first chapter! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated, I didn't have access to my laptop...Well, here's a new chapter, and it's not going so fast like the first one!! Oh and, I'm changed the story to two years after The Last Olympian. And Arlene is Fourteen, not thirteen. **

**Well, I decided to add a character from the series to this story. As a main character. You'll see when you see his name. And, sorry about the curse here...**

**Chapter 2**

Just my freaking luck. A monster. And a huge one at that. Nearly thirty to forty feet, no doubt it was a giant. But, it was a dark reddish color. I've never seen anything like it. It roared and I remembered I'm suppose to run from this thing. I spun on my heels and run the opposite way, as fast as I could.

As a child of Kronos, what's my power? Can I control time? Can I travel through time? I stopped running and decided I should at least try. When the giant neared, I started getting nervous. Maybe this is a bad idea, since this is my first time using any type of power. I raised my arm up and help it in a stop motion.

Nothing happened. I was really starting to panic now. I tried again, concentrating more, but still nothing happened. Maybe I'm doing it wrong. Maybe I'm-

"_ROOOOOOOOAR!_" The giant yells.

It's hand hit me and I went flying through the air. I fell though a large tree. Branches broke as I landed on them and leaves tickled my face. I landed on the ground hard and coughed. The rain washed any blood from the cuts I now have on my face. I didn't even have time to notice I was in pain because the giant came at me waving around a large stick. Wait, no. A large _tree. _I winced as it lowered it to hit me, but felt nothing.

I gasped when I noticed the rain slowed unnaturally. The monster looked like it was slowed 5 times and was moving inch-by-inch. I scrambled and moved out of harms way. Instantly, everything went back to it's normal speed.

The giant looked confused when it saw I wasn't there. I slowly turned and walked away slowly, trying not to make any noise. I stepped on a branch that cracked, and the giant turned towards me. It roared and raised the tree over it's head. It brought it down and I was sure slowing down time wasn't going to save me this time.

But, I didn't die. I did get hurt though. Something had pushed me, and I went flying to the side and my back hit a tree...and I was pretty sure my hand hit it, too. I blinked and looked around, dazed. My eye-sight was fuzzy and it slowly stopped raining. I heard something like an explosion and large winds.

I knew I was immortal, but that didn't save me from passing out.

_**|Time Lapse|**_

I woke up when I felt something against my head. I leaned up a wet towel from form my head. I looked around and noticed I wasn't outside. I was in the infirmary. Of Camp Half-blood. Anger surged inside me. I got, felt a little woozy, and sat back down.

"I suggest you rest." I heard a voice say.

I noticed the person's voice was deep and boy-ish. I looked at the person, yes, it was a guy. I've seen him around camp, though I doubt he's ever seen me. He has shaggy black long-ish hair, olive skin, and black eyes, he was wearing all black. He was fingering a skull black ring. The famous Nico di Angelo.

"Nico di Angelo." I breathed.

"Strange, I don't know your name." He said, he sounded cold towards me. Hatred clearly in his voice.

I frowned. "I'm Arlene." I said.

"What a pleasure to meet you." He said, sarcasm dripping off his words. Not literally, of course.

What he said made me angry. I'm use to people not noticing me, but what he said angered me. I don't like being reminded that people don't like talking to me.

I turned to him and clenched my fist. He looked looked like he was in agony. He seemed to want to push himself off the wall. I gasped unclenched my fist. He doubled over, a took sharp breaths.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I said, I didn't really plan on hurting him.

"What happened?" A girl's voice said from the door.

I looked at the door. The girl was about my height, maybe my age, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"This freak did something to me!" Nico said and straightened up.

I got angry again. I clenched my fist and he froze, but his eyes had pain in them. "Stop fighting!" The girl said.

I unclenched my fist and he took a deep breath and glared at me. The girl turned to me. "I'm Presley, you're Arlene, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, Nico and I are suppose to guide and protect you, by Chiron's orders." she explained.

"Protect me from what? I'm freaking immortal!" I yelled.

They blinked in surprise. Presley shook her head. "Some gods are out to get you, since you're Krono's daughter. You can't die, but you can be tortured for your entire life." she said.

"Let her be tortured. I wouldn't give a-" he stopped when he saw the look Presley gave him.

Presley sighed. I had a feeling I was becoming a burden to everyone. I thought Nico would be cool, but he's the opposite. And I bet I'm just giving Presley headaches. I can't be here, causing everyone's worries and such.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the time. I concentrated on time slowing down, so it's like they weren't even moving. I could feel energy being drained from me. I hurriedly grabbed my bag and stuffed necessities in it. This is really hard, considering my energy was running low and I had to concentrate on slowing down time. I ran out the door once time went to it's normal state.

I heard Presley and Nico yell, "Where'd she go?!"

I sprinted to Half-blood hill. I didn't take any notice of campers backing away from me. I glanced back enough only to see Presley and Nico running after me, but they were really behind.

"Dammit" I muttered and ran as fast as my slim legs could go.

Running through a field in Long Island isn't exactly, what's the word...oh, right. _Fun. _I was already sweating and felt incredibly hot. Presley and Nico were closing in on me.

The thought of Nico made me go faster. Something about him...it just made me angry. Like, I just feel a resentment towards him. Just like he feels a resentment towards me. Whenever I thought of him, it just made me insanely angry. Maybe because of his hurtful comments..?

I saw a car on the field. What a stroke of luck! I sprinted towards the car and jumped in. No one was in the car, and the keys were in the ignition. Someone loves me. I slammed the door shut and hit the accelerate pad-thing.

Maybe I should throw in the fact that _I can't drive! _So, naturally, I was pushing the break too much and kept stopping. I cursed silently and just completely let go of the break. Bad move. I was going way too fast for my liking. The sky suddenly turned gray and it started raining hard.

"_Just. My. Fucking. Luck!_" I screamed, hitting the wheel with every word.

That's when I felt all tingly. Something bad is going to happen. The car, lightning, Zeus hates me. _And _the break on the car didn't work now! I did something a mortal would have done, I screamed and thrashed and tried opening the door. _But it was stuck. _

"Are you so freaking real?! I'm freaking immortal for goodness sakes! I can't die! Is this how you're going to torture me?!" I screamed, sending my hates towards the gods.

I tried controlling the wheel so the car wouldn't hit a tree. At the same time, I brought my leg up and kick the window off. I let go of the wheel and jumped out the car, just before it exploded. I covered my head for..well, cover. Car parts fell from everywhere, a few hitting me. When the falling of car parts stopped I stood up.

There was fire in random spots, long grass was burned off the ground, and the storm just made everything worse. I looked around for Nico and Presley.

"This is why we can't leave you alone!" A voice yelled behind me.

Somehow, Presley and Nico had appeared behind me. I yelped and backed up a few feet. "How did you-"

"Shadow traveling." Nico interrupted me, I heard him mutter _idiot, _but just glared at him.

"What don't you get this is what were trying to protect you from?! Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't die! It just means you'll be the same age forever and won't die of old age! The gods can still kill you!" Presley yelled over the rain.

_Oh. Well I feel completely stupid. _I opened my mouth to say something, but something happened. I was grabbed by the arm and pulled up into the air. I screamed, but someone put their hand over my mouth. I looked down at the ground where Nico and Presley were trying to do something. The hand squeezed against my mouth real tight. Someone out a cloth bag on my head and threw me over what I assumed was a Pegasus. Someone tied my hands and feet, so I was defenseless.

I stopped thrashing after a while, I was obviously not winning this. But, suddenly, I realized that I could die. So I started thrashing. But then something came upon my head, hard. Blood trickled down my neck and my eyes closed.

* * *

**How was that???????????????????????????**

**I hope it was good, tell me what you think!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! I didn't update in a while, so I'm making this chapter long, enjoy!!  
**

**Chapter 3**

My eyes fluttered open, but all it met was darkness. Not the normal darkness, the darkness you see when you close your eyes too tight. I leaned up, my head was throbbing. I stood and waved my arms around for anything, a wall maybe? My hands touched nothing, and I started panicking. I sat on the floor, and started backing up, until my back finally touched a wall. I started hyperventilating. I don't like being totally isolated, and I'm claustrophobic. The darkness felt like it was squishing me together.

Tears rapidly made their way down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I found out I could breath correctly. I was getting really scared, all the possibilities of what might have happened ran through my head at maximum speed. _I could have gotten kidnapped, killed, or thrown into Tartarus._

Then, I heard metal moving against each other. It was a loud, ear shattering noise. I winced and shut my eyes as a blinding light made it's way through the darkness. I blinked, my eyes adjusting. Someone was standing at the door, and was heading towards me. I shrieked as the person grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dark room.

I was standing on a balcony now, facing maybe two-hundred monsters and half-bloods. The person who pulled my out stood me up and pushed my forward. I stumbled, but caught the railing and leaning on it for support.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and monsters. Hail our new leader, Arlene, daughter of Kronos! Heir to the thrown!" He yelled.

Everyone clapped, yelled, and cheered. _What? New leader? I-I can't be a leader! And...this was the bad side! I can't betray the gods, sure I can hate them, but betraying them when they already hate me? That's not smart. _

"No" I mumbled. Everyone continued clapping. "No" I said, louder this time. Some people slowed, and the person who dragged me out, a man, stepped up to me.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"I-I can't do this! No! Are you crazy! Did you see how the war went last time, do you _want _to get killed?! I'm not doing this" I looked around, for any ideas for an escape.

The man laughed, he wasn't really a man. He was maybe...a year older than me? "You don't make the choices, sure you were chosen, but you decide what goes on around here. You're Kronos' daughter, this is what you were born for. To avenge you're father. And bring down the gods!" As he said the last part, everyone cheered.

"No!" I screamed, my voice shrill. "I will not betray them! The last war, it was disaster! Do you really want to re-live it?!" I screamed out to the crowd.

"_Hail Kronos, kill the gods!_" They chanted over again.

The guy turned to me. "You have no choice, Arlene. Refuse and you die." he growled.

I bit my lip, and was surprised of my next words. "I refuse."

He gasped and attacked me. I thrashed, not really knowing how to fight. Even after years of training. I reached for any weapon, but everything was confiscated from me. I only had the clothes on my back. I pushed the guy off of me and backed up against the railing. Bad move. He started towards me, and ran, tackling me off the balcony.

My hair flew up as I free-fell towards the cement floor. But, this is when my powers decided to come in handy. I could feel me, as well as everyone else, going slow. All up to the part my feet touched the floor softly, everyone started ranting and moving again. I looked around and spread my arms out.

I concentrated on everyone stopping, including time. I focused on time freezing. And, thankfully, it worked. Though I knew it wouldn't work for long. I sprinted around, looking for an exit, until I finally found one.

Two large doors, and incredibly hard to open. Went I finally pushed it open, time went back to normal. I hurriedly to get out of there, before anyone noticed I was gone.

"Find her!" I heard an angry voice cry.

I ran out, and realized the doors led to a roof. I stopped in my tracks and peeked down, to see how far. I started getting scared. This was about fifty stories down, but now it suddenly seemed like it was a hundred. I backed up, and hit the door, where everything behind it was incredibly loud.

"_Check outside!_" I heard a muffled voice say.

_Okay...I have to think of something..._

Do you know that moment, once you look at something, something clicks in your mind and you just know what to do? Yeah, well, that didn't happen to me. I didn't have time to think, so, I jumped off the roof. But, I jumped where trees and vines are, I think it was central park, I wasn't sure. I heard yells coming from above, but I didn't register what they were saying because the wind blocked out everything, even my screaming.

I felt leaves against my face and tried feeling around for the vines. I grabbed a hold of two vines and concentrated on slowing my fall. It worked, because it felt like I was in a movie and someone pressed the slow motion button.

Once I hit the ground, everything went back to normal. Which meant my leg suffered the impact of the ground. I cried out in pain and tried taking deep breaths. My legs were sore, but I pressed my weight on it and soon, I got used to it.

But, once I stood straight, the pain made my head feel fuzzy and felt myself drop to the ground.

* * *

"_Hey, wake up." I heard a girly voice say._

_My eyes opened, and I leaned up, feeling no pain. I was surrounded by white, and Presley was looking at me with worry. _

"_Oh, good, you're awake!" She sighed, relieved. _

_I looked around confused, "Where am I?" I asked. _

_Her shoulders slumped. "You're in a dream, and I'm in yours as well." she said._

"_Wait...how?" I asked, again. _

"_I'm Morpheus' daughter." _

"_Morpheus? He's the god of...dreams!" I said, excited I got it right. "Wait, can't you just wake me up, instead of going in my dreams. You're invading my privacy." I said, getting angry that she was in my dream. _

_She shook her head. "The only way you could wake up is if I told you to, but in your dream. I can't wake you up with a snap of my fingers, I'm not Hypnos' daughter!" She snapped. _

_I sighed angrily. "Fine, I'll wake up. I don't know how this works, but whatever" I closed my eyes, but then they snapped open. "Is Nico with you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Crap...I should just stay sleeping forever."_

_She gave me a look. "He doesn't hate you, he's afraid of you."_

"_Right, because that's soo much better" I said. I sighed, and closed my eyes again. I could feel myself waking up. _

My eyes opened and I leaned up, a slight pain in my stomach made me wince. I looked around, and saw Presley smiling at me. Nico was leaning against a tree, staring at me with a blank expression. When my eyes met his, he looked away, and I glared at him.

"Arlene, would it be alright if we went to camp? _All _of us?" Presley asked.

I thought about the situation. Some people were after me, Presley and Nico sacrificed their lives for me, and the gods are after me. I think it would be safe.

I stuck my chin up, "Fine" I said.

"Great" Presley breathed.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review! And Happy Holidays!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here's another update! And, just to say, _yes _Presley _is _a girl. And, it just so happens that my mom's name is Arlene, but she's nothing like her =] -That was an answer to an awesome reviewer, Person Who-**

**Chapter 4**

It ended up raining hard, so me decided to stay at an abandoned motel. It wasn't much, the only thing really usable was the bed. And it wasn't even that pleasant. While it was storming out, Presley, Nico, and I stayed in the motel lobby. They started a fire in the fireplace, and sat around it. I sat on a dusty couch far from them. Nico sent a few odd looks towards me, and I found myself feeling self-conscious.

"So, Arlene." Presley said and turned to me. She squinted her eyes at me, she probably couldn't see me, since I wasn't in the fire's light. "Why don't you sit here, I can hardly see you over there."

Nico gave her a look, and I felt hated. Not the type of jealous-hated, the _I-want-that-girl-to-die _hated. I awkwardly made my way to the fire, and sat a few feet in front of it, and a few inches away from Nico, who was staring at the fire, deep in thought.

"What happened?" Presley asked, getting right to the point.

Nico's head snapped up, and he stared at me intensively. I pulled my sweater sleeve over my hands, not really wanting to talk about it. I bit my lip and looked down, slightly ashamed because I was meant to be the leader of an evil...group.

"Well?" Nico's rough voice said.

I glared at him, and he glared back. "I can't say, not right now at least. Not in front of this _coward._" I growled, still glaring at him.

"Coward?!" He yelled, standing up.

I got up, too. And clenched my fist, being careful not to use any magic. "Yes, coward. You're afraid of me because I'm Kronos' daughter!" I yelled.

"Why would I be afraid of _you?! _You can't do anything right, and you're useless! Right now, I wish I didn't even have to be stuck here with you in this crappy place! This is all your fault! It's your fault why the gods are angry, it's your fault why Chiron is so nervous, and...everything's your fault!" He yelled. Is that the best he could come up with?

"Guys..." Presley said.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to use my power against him. I calmly replied, "Nico...I don't want to hear how _worthless _I am, or how _useless _I am. I've had _enough _of you_,_ from now on_, you are dead __ to me._"

He blinked, astonished that I said that and didn't put up a fight. I calmly sat back down and gave Presley a look and she said nothing. Nico was still standing, completely surprised. Then, we heard a loud roar outside. Presley and I stood up, and we all ran outside.

It was completely dark out, even lights from the Manhattan apartments were all off. I could hardly make out anything from the pouring rain. But, I could see a large shadow moving around in the darkness. I blinked, the rain was annoyingly hitting my face.

"What _is _that?" Presley asked.

"I don't..." I didn't get to finish was I was saying because it was clearly in view now.

It was a hell hound...except not. It was in the shape of a large, black dog, but it had some other features as well. It had tusk coming from it's mouth, and horns on his head, replacing it's ears. It's coat seemed to glitter, and it's nails were at least one foot long, when it roared, not barked like normal hounds, it's sharp, white teeth showed. And, black drool fell from it's mouth, as it hit the ground, it sizzled. Poison, maybe? Acid? What was really weird though, was it's eyes; They were _completely _silver, a glowy kind of silver. The eyes made you shivered when ever you looked directly into it.

Hunter and I gave girly shrieks, while _dead-to-me_ Nico just stared at the beast in horror. I reached for my sword, and remembered the bad guys took it. I cursed under my breath as the hound prepared to pounce on us. Presley and Nico took out their swords while I stared at the thing. One huge leap, and it was in front of us.

I screamed fell backwards, as did Presley, Nico stayed put and swiped his sword at the beast's muzzle. It cried out and growled, send black drool to fly onto Nico. Nico yelled out in pain as the drool burned his arm. Surprisingly, I felt like I should stick up for Nico.

As Nico fell, I notice his sword skittered over to me. Maybe...if he doesn't mind...I can use it to fight. I picked it up, and instantly, the hound looked at me. Hunter yelped as it jumped on us and crushed us under its sharp claws. I screamed as one of it's sharp claws dug into my leg and I _heard _the bone crack.

"Arlene!" I heard someone yell, but it wasn't Hunter. It sounded suspiciously like Nico.

I guess he was trying to warn me because a glob of drool was about to fall on me. I covered my face with my arms and screamed as the drool burned my arms. Painfully, I pulled myself from under the thing and helped Hunter up, even on my broken leg.

The beast growled and started biting and pulling Presley's leg. She screamed as she saw her blood leaking out of her jeans. I tried pulling her from the beast, but I only made it worst. I decided to use Nico's sword. I weakly stood up and tried getting close to the beast. I couldn't get any more close than a few feet, so I threw the sword and it struck the leg of the beast. While it was distracted, I limped back to Presley, but had passed out from the loss of blood. I glanced over my shoulder, where Nico was slowly moving, but clearly in pain.

I grabbed a bow and arrow from Presley's side, since I lost Nico's sword, and aimed. I shot three arrows to the head, but they didn't hit where I wanted it to hit. One hit the beast's eye, one didn't even make it close to the thing, and another bounced off it's fur harmlessly.

I turned back to Presley and fed her some nectar she had in a small bottle in her bag. When her eyes fluttered open, a breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the beast _whacked _me with it's paw, sending me flying. I landed on something soft...on Nico. He grunted as I rolled off him. I gulped down a sob as the pain on my broken leg became unbearable. The rain didn't help either, it was stinging my leg with ever drop.

I became aware that Nico was badly injured, also that he raised some skeletons and were holding off the beast.

I forgot all hostility towards him, and tended him, even thought _I _was the one losing a lot of blood. "Nico? Nico! Nico?!" I shouted over the rain as he closed. Once his eyes opened again, I fed him nectar.

Once he was done with it, and I mean _all _of it, there was none left for me, He leaned up. He looked at my weakening face a flash of concern showed in his eyes, but it was quickly gone. He stood up, not seeming injured at all and surveyed the problem.

I tried standing, but gave up as soon as I realized I couldn't walk. Nico looked down at me and helped me up. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two squares of ambrosia, and he...gave it to me. I took it and ate it, and could feel my leg healing.

"Thanks." He said.

I gaped at him. Did Nico diAngelo just say _thanks _to me? I nodded and looked back at the beast, since my leg was healed, though it still hurt.

Suddenly, The beast let out a startling cry, and it exploded and yellow goo fell everywhere. I backed up, not knowing what happened. Nico's skeleton minions pulled apart and sunk into the ground. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a figure walking from where the beast was. It was a guy...blond hair, piercing blue eyes, it's remarkable that I could see his eyes even in the dark, and...he sorta looked kind of cute.

He was wiping goo off his closed and looked up at us with a mocking smile. He walking up to me, Nico, and Presley, who had just appeared next to us. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Hello, there, Blondie." he greeted. I think I heard...an Irish accent in his voice? "Saw you across the street, saw you all fighting, decided to help...clearly, I did."

We all stared him and I decided to speak up. "Who, exactly, are you?" I asked,

He smiled and said, "I'm Stark Thunder. Son of Zeus." With that, the rain had stopped. He gave gave me a heart-stopping grin and added, "And I believe you are the _infamous _Arlene Keister, daughter of Kronos."

I stared at him and wondered, _how did he know my last name? _I never told anyone my last name. "How did you-" I started,

"I know people. But, that's not the issue right now. The issue is, while on my way here, I noticed a fairly large group, shall I say, warriors? And, I think they're after you" he said, pointing at me.

"How do you know they're after me?" I huffed.

"Well, I heard one of them say, 'We need to get Kronos' child, or our mission won't be successful." he said in a _matter-of-fact _tone.

And he wasn't lying because I heard lots of shouting, and behind him, I saw a crowd of people with armor and swords.

"I say we run." Presley offered.

"Does this have anything to do with your kidnapping?" Nico asked me.

"Yes..." I said, uncertain.

"I think we better start running now" Stark said and we took off, onto the street. I cursed under my breath as several apartment lights turned on.

"I thought I was dead to you." I heard Nico say to me.

I thought about that. "Would you rather I throw you in front of the evil army and then you'll actually _be_ dead?" I asked him, while trying to run faster.

Either it was my imagine, or Nico has gone completely _mad, _because(I swear!) he just _smiled. _

* * *

**This took me a good took hour...I don't think it's all that good though. I hope you like it!!**

**P.S. To the dude that visited Greece, that's awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, I have not updated in an extremely long time. I've read over this story, and I realized it was extremely awful. When I'm done with this story, I'll be sure to completely revise all these chapters. By the way, ignore everything you saw of 'Hunter', it was all a big misunderstanding.**

**Chapter 5**

If you had to chose from stealing a car or death, which would you chose?

I chose stealing a car. We were still running from the army, for a few minutes now, and I was losing hope because I knew we were going to stop sooner or later; we can't keep this up forever. I spotted a car, the only one actually moving in this neighborhood. A young man was inside, mid-twenties, maybe early thirties. He stopped his car, terrified about everything that was running towards him at the moment.

I went to the drivers seat and yelled to him, "Get out!" He stared at me like I was a freak. I bust opened the window and that seemed to have awakened him. He yelled, pushed the car door open, which had pushed me down, and ran off. Stark pushed me inside to the passenger seat and got into the drivers. Nico and Presley sat in the back then yelled at Stark to floor it. That's exactly what he did. I held on the the sides of my seat and shut my eyes. _It was like a roller-coaster! _I was actually freaked out about how fast we were going.

We quickly started losing the army and we relaxed a bit, but that didn't stop us from being careful so we took random turns until we were sure we'd fall asleep if we went any longer. Stark parked the car outside a park in Long Island, half an hour away from Camp, to take a break.

"I guess siting, pressing the accelerate paddle, and moving your arms require lots of strength and energy." I muttered, thinking aloud.

Stark just calmly glanced at me then closed his eyes. "I suppose keeping an eye out for your safety doesn't require a lot of strength and energy also, so I should just quit this and chill, but you don't see me doing that because I care if you're alive or not."

I lifted my chin, "Huh." Was all I said. I wouldn't blame him, I guess I was being selfish.

"Also, we need to discuss what happened." Presley said, a bit sleepily.

Nico grunted in response, he head was laid back and his eyes were shut. I nodded then told them everything. When I mentioned the army of Kronos part, Nico opened his eyes in surprised, but he saw that I saw, then went back to his careless attitude. _I want to slap him. _

When I finished my story, everyone was silent. It was a big bomb dropper. Considering only two years ago Percy Jackson pretty much killed my father (Should I be mad at him because of that?), all that was a crazy idea. I mean, wanting revenge only two years? It must be a pretty new because no one, nor I, have heard of it.

"It's a ridiculous idea, really. Not much can be accomplished since Kronos is gone. I bet they don't even have a thought-through plan." Presley commented.

"Except for, you know, _kidnap Arlene, make you queen, take over world._" Nico said, in a monotone voice.

Everyone glared at him. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Stark. "What's your story?"

He leaned back and looked ahead. "I traveled, got caught up in a few things, didn't like it, I discovered I was Zeus's son. Not many people cared, it was after the war. So, I trained myself, went around hunting monsters. Pretty cool actually. I heard about the daughter of Kronos, found myself in New York, saw the army, saw you, then here I am. Guess I ended up where I was suppose to be, Camp Half-blood." He was looking at a large hill. Half-blood hill.

I nodded, I didn't want to ask what happened with his family. I would rather have a life like his. Free from all worry. Everyone was deep in thought, then the engine purred. "I guess it's time to leave." Stark said and made his way to Half-blood hill.

I didn't want to go back to camp, but I had no choice so I hopped out the car and dragged my feet through the grass. It was maybe midnight or a little after, so no one was out, thank the gods. We made our way to the Big House.

I have to admit, I was kind of afraid. It was really dark, and the moon was hardly out. I heard all sorts of strange noises, maybe crickets, maybe horrific monster, the only thing I knew was that I wanted to go somewhere where there was plenty of light. I'm not afraid of darkness, but Camp at night just looked downright scary!

When we knocked on the Big House's door, no one opened for about five minutes, then Chiron came out, rubbing his eyes tiredly. I ignored the rollers on his tail as Presley explained what happened, I told him what happened after I got kidnapped. After everything, Chiron asked about Stark. When he heard Stark was Zeus's son, he was surprised.

After a while, Chiron announced what was going to happen. "Get some rest now, Stark, make yourself comfortable in the Zeus cabin, Nico, show him where it is then get to your appropriate cabin. Presley, you too." Everyone scattered, but I stayed. I almost thought he forgot about me. "Arlene, since we have no cabin commit to...your father, you will be sleeping in a guest room in the Big House."

He showed me to my room. It was all wooden, wooden floor, wall, and bed. The mattress was really comfortable, though. There was a desk for my clothes, which were already inside, a nightstand where a book and lamp lay, and a brown-colored love seat in a corner and a tall lamp. I instantly fell asleep, but before I did, Chiron told me Rachel was coming by, and I knew what that meant.

I woke up groggy, with a flash of red hair next me. Of course, I think _red _my next thought is Rachel. That's exactly who was looking at me expectantly. She leaned up and smiled at me. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I probably looked like crap.

"You're Arlene, right? Krono's daughter? Wow." She said and leaned back on the chair was was sitting on.

Her red hair was really curly, giving it a short look, her green eyes were wide, and she wore a really long dress that _looked _like it was a thousand years old. I shook my head, I was being mean.

"Can you stop time? Fast-forward, slow it down? Can you just totally rewind it?" She asked.

My eyebrows pressed together, I didn't think she would have acted so... impressed? Excited? "Yeah, but I'm not sure about the last one. Um, my do you seemed impressed? I would think you would hate or something, like everyone else does."

She stared at me for a moment. "You're very blunt. Also, of course I would be impress. You have an amazing power. You control time, do you know how impossible that seems and yet, you can do it? I can't judge you by what your father did, like Zeus did. What Zeus did to you..that's very unfair. That's why Chiron suggest we go to Olympus today, and talk to him." She said.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "What? I'm going to Olympus? Um...I really don't want to. Why would I see twelve super-powerful gods/goddesses who hate me so I can turn back to normal and they can squash me like a bug? It's too risky. What if they plead me guilty or something?" I said.

Rachel shook her head. "We're just going to talk to them. Make a deal. Right now, since I am the Oracle, I have to do what I came here for."

I nodded, "Okay. Tell me my destiny." I said, not completely sure how I have to ask.

Rachel shut her eyes, and after a moment, a green haze settled in the room. Her mouth opened wide and and green smoke came from it and made words in the air. I resisted gagging because of the foul smell. Then, Rachel said in a raspy voice,

"_Child of Kronos, beware,_

_Your journey shall leave the world bare_

_With all the twist and turns of your short life,_

_You must learn the tricks of a knife._

_You'll choose your path, wrong or right,_

_and many you know will put up a fight._

_Only if you choose the wrong way,_

_your love will betray"_

I stared at her, gaping. Did I hear it right? The smoke and haze was sucked back into Rachel's mouth, and one all of it was gone, she fell to the ground. I hurriedly picked her up and set her down on the bed. She didn't wake after a while, so I took the time to take a shower. When I came out, I wore a camp shirt and black skinny jeans. I ran back to my room, only to find Rachel still there, sitting on the love seat with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"What did I say?" She asked, her head still in her hands.

I repeated the prophecy. She looked up at me, her eyes were slightly red. "Sorry, but non of that sounds like a walk in the park." She said.

I chuckled, "Nothing ever is. It's okay, though. I think. I just have to...do what I can. There's no stopping it."

Rachel sighed, wiped her eyes, then stood. "Oh, I'm still sorry. Everything that comes out of my mouth isn't...good! Literally! My prophecies have only made peoples lives worse!" A few more tears made their way down her eyes. Not knowing what to do, I patted her back. "Listen, go talk to Chiron. I'll be fine."

I nodded then escaped – I mean left, the room. I made my way outside, the sun was high up, so it was around twelve. I missed breakfast. Chiron and Mr. D were sitting outside, playing a stupid game.

"Oh, look, Marlene is awake." I glared at Mr. D.

"Mr. D." Chiron gave him a stern look then gave me a thoughtful look. "Did Rachel-"

"Yes, she did." I told him the prophecy. I just wanted everything over with. I'm just tired of everything. This is too much for me, a simple sixteen year old. Except the fact that I'm a half-blood.

Chiron nodded, lost at words. The prophecy didn't give much away. He cleared his throat. "Presley and Nico will bring you to the Empire State Building, from there, you will see the gods and they shall decide what to do with you. I hope you don't mind." he said.

I shook my head, "I don't. Thank you, Chiron." I muttered and stepped out. I then went to shoot some arrows, on my way there, Presley and Nico approached. I prepared myself for the worse, we were probably leaving now.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review!(:**


End file.
